poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of the Nightmare Before Christmas/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas. film begins with the Disney Junior Gang walking through a bare treed forest Turner: Ugh! Manny, do you even know where we're going?! Because we seem to have been walking for what must be like hours now! Handy Manny: Relax, Turner. I'm sure we're not too far now. Turner: Oh, come on, this is taking forever. Special Agent Oso: Look! ahead are a bunch of trees standing in a circle with doors on them. The heroes walk into the middle Felipe: Mira! Look! over to the door shaped like a Chicken This door looks like a chicken. This door must represent Thanksgiving. Doc McStuffins: Hmm. I think Felipe is right. Look at this one. to the door shaped like a heart This one is shaped like a heart. It must represent Valentines Day. Handy Manny: Si. You're right, Doc. All these doors represent each of the seven holidays we celebrate. Male voice: Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems. Handy Manny: Huh? Lambie: Who said that? Male voice: In a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun. door shaped like a Pumpkin representing Halloween opens. Manny peeks in Handy Manny: It's a little dark down there. Flicker, this is a job for you. Flicker: Si, si, si! jumps into Manny's handy and he switches his bulb on. Manny then shines Flicker down the hole Optimus Prime (G1): Manny, I would advise you to be cautious. Turner: The robot's got a point, Manny. You don't know what's down there. Pat: underneath Manny's feet as he tries to avoid stepping on him You heard Turner. Be careful, Manny. Watch your step. Handy Manny: Pat, trust me. I have everything under controoooo.... Whoa! over a pumpkin and falls into the hole with Flicker Everyone else: Manny! Flicker! the bottom of the hole, Manny rubs his head Handy Manny: Ow! Rusty: above Manny! Are you alright?! Handy Manny: up I'm fine, Rusty! And so is Flicker! Flicker: Si! jumps into Manny's hand again, his light still on. Manny walks further into the darkness and comes face to face with a scarecrow with a scary looking pumpkin face Handy Manny: Aye! Dusty: Manny, what's wrong?! Are you okay?! Handy Manny: I'm fine, Dusty! I just ran into a scarecrow with a pumpkin face, that's all! Hmm. Flicker on the sign above the scarecrow Halloween Town? walks on until he enters a cemetery with a moon shining over it. Flicker jumps out of Manny's hand and looks around Twilight Sparkle: What's it like down there, Manny? Handy Manny: Come look. But not all at once. Squeeze: What did he say? Turner: I think he said all at once. Special Agent Oso: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Turner: Geronimo! Felipe: Whoopie! Handy Manny: No, no, no! Wait! I didn't say that! it's too late. The rest of the Disney Junior Gang fly down the hole and bump into Manny sending him flying against a gravestone Pat: Oops. Sorry, Manny. Handy Manny: That's okay, Pat. But we might wanna keep the noise down. We don't wanna attract any unwanted attention. then, music is heard and a shadow creeps up the gravestone behind Manny Dusty: Uh... Manny? turns and sees the shadow, jumping back in fright Handy Manny: Aye! Shadows: Boys and girls of every age~ Wouldn't you like to see something strange?~ Siamese Shadows: Come with us and you will see~ This, our town of Halloween~ Ghosts: This is Halloween~ This is Halloween~ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night~ This is Halloween~ Everybody make a scene~ Trick or treat~ Till the neighbours gonna die of fright~ It's our town~ Everybody scream~ In this town of Halloween~ Handy Manny: Everyone inside and upstairs! Now! Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventures Series